


sea and remembrance

by KillerGirlFuria



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, He deserves happiness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I named him Abe no Shion, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, except not really an OC because it's the smoky Japanese boi from Drac's court, he had no lines and appeared maybe for 10 frames and I love him, no beta we die like men, platonically and then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGirlFuria/pseuds/KillerGirlFuria
Summary: So, I might’ve named the Japanese aristocrat vampire and I might’ve un-killed him and I might’ve shipped him with Alucard because I genuinely came to care for this beautiful creature that appeared for total of 10 frames and didn’t make a single sound throughout? That’s enough reason for him to be happy. And Alucard... Do I even need to tell anyone why Alucard deserves to be happy?Or one of Dracula's generals throws a hissy fit, survives the siege, helps the team clean up the place and just kind of, never leaves. It doesn't hurt that he also falls in love along the way.(I fixed some mistakes, but it might not have been all.)





	sea and remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3rd person from Japanese vampire boi POV, which means there will be Romanized Japanese words slipped through. Just because I can.
> 
> (Adrian means ‘sea’, Shion is a flower meaning ‘remembrance’ and I wanted to be poetic.)

_“My heart might be bruised, but it will recover and become capable of seeing beauty of life once more. It's happened before, it will happen again, I'm sure. When someone leaves, it's because someone else is about to arrive--I'll find love again.”_  
**― Paulo Coelho, The Zahir**

 

Shion shouldn’t have left _Nippon_ , Dracula’s call or no. He did so reluctantly enough, against his better judgment, and regretted almost instantly – Godbrand was a lecherous animal that didn’t really take no for answer unless it was followed by at least a strong punch ( _did he really look that feminine, by the way?_ ) but the things had only gotten really bad when Carmilla finally deigned them with her presence.

In his humble opinion, she was a self-serving _busu yariman_. She betrayed them later, of course, and as much as he wanted to blame her for the current predicament, she was not behind his current predicament.

Dracula Junior and his friends, however, were. Now, Shion could admire a good drive, but he was having a bad day as it was. First, Carmilla’s forces attack them. Then, the castle somehow gets flooded with holy water of all things (how, just... how?) and then the castle is transported and grounded elsewhere the get attacked by Dracula Junior and his friends, and he’s just so done.

So forgive him if he just throws his hands up with a shriek and sits on the stairs, sulkily. He had bad last few days, he deserves that, at least.

And that’s how the misfit trio encounter him after they’re done hacking up the other generals and the lackeys – sitting halfway up the stairs, with face propped on his hand and just watching them, unblinkingly. Honestly, he’s kind of past the point of caring.

It’s all Dracula’s fault.

“It’s... Not attacking,” the magician girl says, and Shion blinks at her, kind of offended to be called an ‘it’. He’d maybe be more offended, but he’s also very done.

“Do you think it’s broken?” the Belmont – undeniably, what with the legendary Morning Star and the crest – asks Dracula Junior, who, in turn, looks confused.

At least they’re not attacking. It seems he’s a bit of an oddity here.

“I’m a man, to your information,” Shion says eventually, startling the humans who must’ve stopped paying attention at some point. Sweet _Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto_ , how were they still alive with that attention span? “And I decided I won’t be fighting Dracula’s pointless war. I don’t even know why I came here when it doesn’t concern me. All it did was sentence me to Godbrand’s company, that _irayashii hentai sukebe_ , and caught me in the middle of Carmilla’s demented plans to fill up the vacuum that Dracula will leave after his death!”

He might’ve stood up somewhere along the tirade and thrown his hands up, while also ending the speech on a bit shrill note. In his defense, he thinks he’s pretty justified. No-one deserves to spend more than a few minutes alone with Godbrand.

“Well, he certainly is a vampire,” Belmont muses. “Just about dramatic enough.”

The magician elbows him in the ribs and he grunts, but Shion hisses at the Belmont brat anyway and starts walking up the stairs.

“So are you going to fight us?” the brat calls after him, and Shion just straight-up yowls back at him.

“No, I don’t care, leave me alone! Go kill Dracula or something!”

They do, and he’s left to his sulking in relative peace.

(At least he’s mature enough to admit that he is, in fact, sulking.)

* * *

 

“You still here?”

Of course, it’s Belmont brat who interrupts Shion, once all is said and done. He heard their fight with Dracula and felt the negative energy that was eventually released with the vampire lord’s death. It felt really sad, to him, where he expected to find anger. Maybe Dracula was already past this stage of grief?

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he asks without turning to the three he hears emerge – even the Junior. He still has quite a bit to learn. “The sun will rise sun, and with your careless throwing the castle about, I’m a bit too far away from any means of getting back home within such short notice.”

“We should kill you-“ Belmont says, and Dracula Junior – A-something? – seems to be stopping him. No need aggravating a neutral vampire, is there? Granted, he’s also much calmer than he was before. That, however, cannot be said about Belmont.

“Should you?” Shion hums instead, finally getting up from a perfected _seiza_ and turning to face them. They’re pretty beat up, the lot of them, but alive. That in itself is pretty amazing, given who they fought.

“Yes, I should-“

“Trevor!” now even the magician girl is restraining him.

“Maybe you should,” he shrugs, "but I can turn into smoke and hide anywhere. I’m not in a mood to fight. Are you in a mood to play hide and seek with me in smoke form, in Castlevania of all places?”

Belmont’s face sours and he scoffs, but let’s go. Now that Dracula is gone and they’re paying attention, they’re actually quite careful around him. Unnecessarily, since he just doesn’t care at this point.

* * *

 

They manage to rope him into cleaning up the place, somehow. Which, rude. But then, Alucard – spelling his father’s name backward, how ingenious, could Shion get an actual name instead of an alias _please_ – owns the castle now, and Shion is not in a hurry to leave Castlevania’s cool walls in favor of scorching noon sunlight. He’s not suicidal, thank you very much.

“What’s your name?” the magician-girl asks him eventually, after he’s thrown last of the bodies of the killed vampires past the threshold. It’s effective, if a disturbing method, and most of them burned before even touching the ground. Someone will sweep the ash later if it’s not blown away. “I’m Sypha Belnades.”

“ _Abe no Shion_ ,” he answers, scrubbing at the bloodstains, having shed all of his ornate robes down to the plainest kimono, and pulled his hair into a bun with some throwing needles. “Just Shion, really.”

“Never seen anyone like you, actually,” Sypha says. At least she’s open about her curiosity. “Where are you from?” she asks, scrubbing at the stain not far from him despite her wounded shoulder.

“I’m a part-cat,” he answers with a shrug, and for a while she looks as if she believes him, only to chuckle moments later. “I’m from the very far east, from _Nippon_.”

“I don’t recognize this word,” Sypha says, intrigued. “Is it from the language of your land?”

Shion smiles, and despite everything regales Sypha with tales from his homeland. She’s a very avid listener, constantly curious. Shion decides that he likes her alright.

The same can’t be said about Belmont.

* * *

 “Leech.”

“ _Kechi warugaki_.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“All you need to know is it’s an insult. _Omae wa dasai_.”

“Hey!”

“ _Urusai_.”

“The fuck?!”

“It means ‘shut up’,” Sypha chides helpfully. And they wonder why she’s his favorite.

* * *

 They leave eventually, Sypha and Belmont, on an adventure together. They’ll go see what happened in Braila – honestly, Shion would like to know that, too – and do some adventuring. It must be nice, to be able to walk around in sunlight.

He’s left alone with Adrian – finally got a name, too, and Shion freely admits she simply called ‘Alucard’ lame until he bullied the real name out of the boy. Adrian looks at him, not quite knowing what to do with the Japanese vampire, and Shion doesn’t exactly know what to do with himself.

He tells the half-blood he’ll leave next week instead, after they’ve finished some more renovating.

* * *

 It’s still the day when Belmont and Sypha left, when things change.

He finds Adrian hunched in a chair with tears running down his face and staining his shirt. It’s not even crying anymore; the dhampir is wailing at this point. And it’s only then when Shion realizes the extent of the damage done to the boy. His mother, burned, his father, gone mad with grief and threatening to kill the world, killed instead by Adrien’s hand. Of course the blonde would finally break down. Probably didn’t want his friends to see him in such state, either.

“Go away,” the dhampir snaps at him with breaking voice, but Shion doesn’t. Instead, he slowly walks to his side, only now remembering that Adrian is barely an adult if at all, struggling with the loss of both parents in one of worst circumstances imaginable.

“I won’t, Adrian,” he says softly, kneeling by the chair and covering dhampir’s palm with his own. “The last thing you need right now is to be left alone to self-destruct.”

Adrian doesn’t answer him, doesn’t even look at him or otherwise signify that he’s even listening. He doesn’t really need to listen, though, the pointless reassurances that aren’t even true. Shion knows a bit of what he feels, too – his own parents fell a victim to a hunter. He doesn’t say that, instead offering silent understanding, kneeling in a perfect _seiza_ by the orphaned man-but-still-boy.

And then, a bit on a whim; “do you want a hug?” and instantly he has a lapful of Adrian handing onto him like a limpet. He hugs the dhampir back and allows the contact to soothe the pain.

The next evening, he wakes on the floor by the chair, with Adrian pressed against his chest and still breathing softly – a peculiarity of a half-blood – and smiles gently. The ache in his spine will recede soon, and seeing Adrian even a little bit better is definitely worth the neck cramps.

The next morning, Adrian wordlessly slips into his bed and presses against his back.

* * *

 “Shion?”

“Hm?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“That’s good. I want to kiss you, too.”

* * *

 It’s exhilarating, this lightness. Shion wonders how he could ever have missed Nippon in the first place, when now, despite all its charm, it seems so much duller than the darkened, half-ruined Castlevania.

But Nippon doesn’t have Adrian in it. Castlevania does.

And, Shion realizes with a sigh, he’s in love with Adrian.

(In his defense, Adrian is a very easy person to love.)

* * *

 “Shion?”

“What now?”

“I think I love you.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Took you long enough to realize that.”

“You knew?”

“Your glittering doe-eyes couldn’t have been more obvious even if you tried, Adrian.”

“I wasn’t making a glittering doe-eyes at you!”

“Was I complaining? You have pretty doe-eyes.”

“Ugh!”

“I love you too, by the way.”

* * *

 He’s still not sure whether he likes pressing Adrian to the sheets more than he likes to be pressed down by him, but he definitely loves the way the dhampir melts in his arms in a soft embrace when drifting to sleep. The nightmares that plagued him once every time he closed his eyes must have realized that he’s not alone anymore, that he has someone to kiss the dears off his cheeks and hold him until world seems to hate them all a little less.

Adrian tries to hate himself, sometimes. Shion, of course, is never having any of that, and a prolonged trip to bedroom usually proves his point.

(Sometimes they don’t even make it to the bedroom. Whatever, it’s their house.)

* * *

 “Shion?”

“Yes?”

“Will you stay?”

“It’s been months since I was meant to leave. Yes, I’ll stay.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go back to sleep, Adrian.”

* * *

 There’s a knock at the door, late in the evening, so he answers the door before Adrian deigns to make it down the stairs. He blinks at the two intruders, and they both look at him, and honestly, the confused surprise on Belmont’s face is actually kind of priceless.

“Ah, it’s you again,” he says.

“The fuck are you still doing here?” Belmont asks as he enters after being motioned in, Sypha behind him with an actual proper hello.

“I live here, what else?” he answers, somewhat indignantly. Belmont makes a face as if he ate something sour. Well, it’s not like he likes the hunter that much, either.

“Shion, could you please not harass my friends,” Adrian chides, amused, finally floating down the stairs. Sometimes, the blonde liked to be even more dramatic than him. Travesty! He really loves that bastard.

“What did he mean that he lives here?” Belmont questions indignantly, and Adrian smiles.

“Don’t people who are in a relationship usually live together?” the blonde questions, and Belmont splutters – apparently half-vampires are okay, but full ones are off-limits as friends to his limited brain still – and Sypha congratulates them. And then they wonder why he likes her more.

* * *

 “We really have to do something about that Carmilla lady before she pulls another fucking Dracula on us.”

“I’ll gladly bite the head off of that _kuchikitanai kusobabaa_.”

“Do you mind if I deliver her to you half-frozen?”

“Of course not, Sypha.”

“Aren’t you banging Alucard?”

“Trevor!”

“So, Belmont? She’s still my favorite.”

“I thought you loved me, Shion.”

“I do, but Sypha is still the smartest one here, darling.”


End file.
